


Are we talking about the same Zacharias Smith?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, maybe you're right.





	Are we talking about the same Zacharias Smith?

Our story begins in Susan Bones's dorm, her roommates Hannah Abbott and Megan Jones are convinced she has a crush on Zacharias Smith.

Susan told them, "He's an obnoxious pig."

Hannah smirked. "But, an attractive one?"

Susan asked, "Are we talking about the same Zacharias Smith?"

Megan said, "Yes, he's obnoxious and a bit rude; but we can see that you like him."

Susan muttered, "So, what if I do?"

Hannah laughed. "I knew it! You do have a crush on him."

Susan smiled. "Yeah, when he's not being obnoxious; he's kind of cute."

Megan beamed, "You're a lot happier when you talk about him, Sus."


End file.
